1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game that is played by multiple players and, more particularly, to a board game with a three-dimensional movement.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional monopoly comprises a plurality of blocks or sections which are juxtaposed and combined to form an endless loop which usually has a rectangular shape. The blocks or sections can be detached to increase the diversity of the monopoly. Thus, each of the blocks or sections represent a capital so that the players can purchase the capitals of the blocks or sections. However, the conventional monopoly only has a single function and cannot function as a puzzle, thereby limiting the versatility and amusement of the conventional monopoly. In addition, the blocks or sections have a planar shape and cannot present a three-dimensional outlook or profile, thereby decreasing the aesthetic quality of the conventional monopoly.